Chad Strodimier
"" Chad 5.jpg Chad 1.jpg 090133bbc7d75c671e5b89419f7e4120.jpg Apperance Chad is a large "tall and lanky" individual. While he is deined, he doens't show it much in mass and has more of a lean body built more towards teh base of speed rather than the base of power and strength. He has an agile build simialr to that of a basketball player, and golden sneering eyes. He has fangs that he doesn't try to hide, mosstly because he's always out at night anyway. Tumblr nvouw6Pc2F1sp5mbyo5 1280.png TTsUOGj.jpg T-S5BzpA.jpg Pic 1 for MS Gundam Nov 2015 Review.jpg Orga itsuka 495x688 Zettamorose 21497292.jpg Chad 8.jpg Chad 9.jpg Chad 7.jpg Chad 6.jpg Chad 5.jpg Chad 4.jpg Chad 3.jpg Chad 2.jpg Behavior/Personality Chad is a predatory playful person, but gets very serious, very quick. He likes to get to the point and get to it as soon as possible but he has a weakness of drawing things out. He talks to much, and plans ahead to much. He is as any other vampire would be, lustful and seductive but nature, but at his core he is a bit of a brat, who ever quite grasped growing up. He often throws tantrums of bloody rage when he doesn't get his way and when things go askew he cracks under pressure. Roleplay Allignment 'Chaotic Evil' A chaotic evil character does whatever his greed, hatred, and lust for destruction drive him to do. They are hot-tempered, vicious, arbitrarily violent, and unpredictable. If he or she is simply out for whatever they can get, their ruthless and brutal. If they are committed to the spread of evil and chaos, he or she is even worse. Thankfully, their plans are haphazard, and any groups he or she joins or forms are poorly organized. Typically, chaotic evil people can be made to work together only by force, and their leader lasts only as long as he can thwart attempts to topple or assassinate him. Chaotic evil is sometimes called "demonic" because demons are the epitome of chaotic evil. Chaotic evil beings believe their alignment is the best because it combines self-interest and pure freedom. Chaotic evil is the most dangerous alignment because it represents the destruction not only of beauty and life but also of the order on which beauty and life depend. The personal code of a chaotic evil character may look like this: 1. You shall lie whenever convenient. 2. You shall harm the innocent whenever convenient. 3. You shall kill for pleasure. 4. You shall not aid the weak. 5. You shall not honor any other before yourself. 6. You shall break the law whenever convenient. 7. You shall betray friends, family, community, and nation whenever convenient. 8. You shall harm those who protect the weak or honor laws. 9. You shall pursue all forms of pleasure. 10. You shall seek unlimited power over others and unlimited freedom for yourself. 'Occupation/Class' None 'Fighting Style' Chad uses an american mixture of Boxing, Karate, Tae Kwon Do, and Judo Chad is very skilled in dagger fighting. He has an incredible aptitude for the ways of the dagger. He is able to wield small blades with great proficiency and cunning as well as stealth; concealing multiple knives on his person flawlessly, to be retrieved at will in combat. *Extreme skill with all forms of dagger, paired with the ease with which such weapons may be hidden on the body, allows the user to employ a richly varied fighting style: switching between any number of exotic types of knife mid-battle to hack, jab, hook or otherwise harm a target. More powerful users of this ability may even use some specialized varieties of dagger in ways they were not designed for, such as throwing a stiletto accurately or impaling with a curved blade. *Trick moves, misdirection and feints to add to the user's abilities in combat as well as for the purposes of display. *The ability to target and exploit an opponent's vital points with flawless accuracy, often in order to make a swift, silent kill or disable without inflicting lethal wounds. *Some varieties of dagger lend themselves to throwing, in which case the user's aim can be expected to be nigh perfect, even in the middle of combat or when throwing multiple weapons. In addition, this may allow the user to pin targets down through their opponent's clothing or flesh, preventing them from moving without actually killing them. Chi Form The Satsui no Hadou (殺意の波動, Satsui no Hadou, literally "Surge of Murderous Intent"), also known as the Dark Hadou (ダーク ハドウ, Daaku Hadou, Dark Surge), is a type of chaos energy and a demonic force. Satsui no Hadou is a form of Ki that emanates greatly from oneself through the darker aspects of natural human instinct and the desire to survive, to trample, and impose over opposition, and on a metaphysical level, the natural occurrence and manifestation of loss, decline, and destruction. To tap into the ki of the Satsui no Hadou, a fighter must be so consumed with the desire to win or have such an intense rage, that they are willing to kill. Only people who push themselves to be the best at all costs, can take full advantage of it. So even with a high level in combat, there would still be much to be done. For those who do succeed in controlling it, they develop a cold, cynical detachment from themselves, as well as others. As such, Satsui no Hadou makes a person unbelievably strong, but at the cost of one's humanity and compassion, making them emotionless almost or almost insane if decided to let it consume them. Another side-effect of this power is that when a warrior embraces the Satsui no Hadou to their fullest extent, they will gain a lust to fight to the death, their eyes will turn white or red, and their beliefs in fighting become very dark and cold-blooded. The warrior's personality will also change and become very violent and dark. However, as shown in the case of Goutetsu, if one embraces it to a small degree, their eye's pupils will become blue, and they will have no willingness to destroy anything or anyone. Once a warrior has awoken the Satsui no Hadou within them, it can be very hard to resist. Learning Satsui no Hadou is the first step in learning the most fatal technique known to all of their martial arts, meaning everyone has a general knowledge but only when they train and master the martial arts can they fully use it. If one has used it to their fullest extent for too long throughout years of their life, they will transform into a demonic being, likely one similar to Oni. 'Chi Base' 'Alteration' An affinity for Alteration means a person can change the properties of their chi to mimic something else.Similar to projecting ones chi, but different, things created via Alteration are pure chi.Alteration is often mistaken with Conjuring things due to their similarities. A simple way of thinking about it would be that Alteration allows your chi to mimic properties of a substance, whereas conjuring something allows you to change your aura into actual substances. Alterators can copy the properties of REAL things. 'Smoke Manipulation' User can create, shape and manipulate smoke, collection of airborne solid and liquid particulates and gases emitted when a material undergoes combustion or pyrolysis, together with the quantity of air that is entrained or otherwise mixed into the mass. It is commonly an unwanted by-product of fires, with smoke inhalation being the primary cause of death in victims of indoor fires. The smoke kills by a combination of thermal damage, poisoning and pulmonary irritation caused by carbon monoxide, hydrogen cyanide and other combustion products. This ability is dependent on Chad's level of blood consumption. If he hasn't consumed enough to maintain a stable Chi entake, he can only use this ability veeeeeeeeeery scarely. *Create/generate/increase, shape and manipulate smoke in various ways. *Air Attacks using smoke. *Smoke Breath *Cough Inducement *Death Inducement by smoke inhalation. *Deoxygenation *Mental Hallucination by removing oxygen, the user can cause others to hallucinate. *Density Manipulation/Solidification via controlling smoke molecules. *Aerokinetic Constructs using smoke, including weapons, walls, armor or allies/servants. *Move/lift smoke at nearly any speed whether in/on surface, air or water. One could even do this on vacuum of space if one has way to survive the experience. *Aerokinetic Flight using smoke. *Matter Surfing using smoke. *Healing Wind using smoke. *Smoke Aura *Smoke Mimicry *Smoke Regeneration *Typhokinetic Combat *Typhoportation ''Batblood Physiology User with this ability either is or can transform into a Vampire / batblood a being who subsists by feeding on the life essence of living creatures (often in the form of blood), regardless of whether the vampire is undead or a living person/being. While all vampires need some form of life-essence, the quality and quantity vary greatly: from daily to rarely, from needing lethal amounts to barely notable, from sentient blood freshly drained to rare steak. Physically vampires are similar to their non-vampiric species, but exact changes their state causes vary greatly: more common effects include pale/white skin, glowing eyes (possibly changing to golden or red), prominent canines or generally predatory appearance, but some have no visible changes at all, while others barely pass for a humanoid. Mentally vampires vary from perfectly normal persons with unusual dietary requirements to predatory, calculating beings, to hunger-driven blood-junkies. Generally vampires are physically imposing beings with excellent strength, speed, endurance and agility, excellent senses, extended living-span nearing ageless and high-level resistance to damage. Other abilities include ability to turn other beings into vampires (possibly involuntarily), mental abilities, transformation into animals or mist, etc. Note that vampires are able to learn Magic, so the variety of powers some have isn't so much result of them being vampires as their own studies. 'Weapon of Choice' 'K-Bar Knife' ' tumblr_lp3w0zshcO1qb1yxwo1_400.gif 1104.jpg ' KA-BAR makes Army and Navy versions along with USMC versions. They are the same as the Marine version except for different initials at the bottom of the blade and different symbols on the sheath. Marines today often give the blades, guards and pommels of their knives a few coats of non-reflective matte black spray paint to reduce reflected light and give them a little more protection against saltwater corrosion. Its moderate carbon and low chromium steel mixture allows the blade to hold an edge very well. The 1095 chrome-vanadium steel used in the blades of contemporary KA-BARs has a hardness of 56–58 HRC, while the guard and pommel are made from sintered 1095 carbon steel. Besides use as a fighting knife, the Mark 2 has proven its usefulness as a utility knife, used for opening cans, digging trenches, and cutting wood, roots, wire, and cable. In 1995, the design was updated with a stainless steel blade, synthetic handle, and synthetic sheath marketed as "The Next Generation". As of June 2012 the "Next Generation" models have been discontinued. 'Background' Chad Strodimier had no parents and was adopted into the system very early on. He was put from home to home, until he finally settled in with a mother and father. Never knowing who his real parents were he worried not about it and focused on living. He was a touble maker and his parents were abusive, as they only adopted him for the check he brought in. As they continued on, he met Cho Kiriyu in the fourth grade and they were the best of friends but he adapted his parents habbits of doing drugs and at such a young age it began to destroy him and consume him. Eventually at the end of his fourth grade year, he overdoesed and killed his foster parents... The Orphen Butcher.jpg The cops dismissed this as the bodies of the parents were beyond what they believed a chid would be worth, but when they went to send him to another shelter he disapeared. Now he discovers his lineage of being a batblood and he serves dark luthor and his causes and purposes. He does so without fail, and is ever so meticulously carries out his will in whatever task he might ask. 'APPROVED BY' '~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji''' Category:Batblood Category:Antagonist Category:Jamal's RPC/NPC